


They Say, Blood Will Have Blood

by josephseeds_rosary



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephseeds_rosary/pseuds/josephseeds_rosary
Summary: The Deputy is surprised with a visit from a vengeful Jacob Seed after liberating the last of his cult outposts.  A violent encounter ensues. (that’s really all there is to it).** Originally posted to Tumblr





	They Say, Blood Will Have Blood

The snapping of Peggy necks chimed like music to the Deputy’s ears. With nimble hands, she sent the last remaining head spinning until she heard an array of bones cracking, their body melting to the dirt. A heavy sigh of victory fell from her lips, and her eyes glazed over the cultist bodies that were scattered throughout the outpost. Some lay tinted a deep red; others were visibly disjointed at the limbs. The air grew thick with the scent of fresh blood. Her lips curled into a prideful smirk. She wondered how the hell this could be so satisfying. Perhaps the vengefulness that fueled her allies was beginning to rub off on her. If only they were here to revel with her in this triumph. 

Liberating Elk Jaw Lodge was a mission she chose to tackle alone. It seemed almost effortless, and she felt a twinge of disappointment from the lack of a challenge. This lodge was cradled in the hands of the cult before the Deputy reclaimed it for the Resistance. Aside from his bunker, it was the only area in Jacob’s region that was still under his control, and Dep had been determined to get her hands on it. The downfall of Jacob’s region was a sight that filled the Deputy with immense gratification, and she would continue to tear it down until there was nothing left but his vulnerability. “Wrath… huh,” she thought as the words of John “YES” Seed echoed through her head, the lifeless corpse of a cultist still lying at her feet. She nudged it with the heel of her boot thoughtfully. “Well he ain’t wrong, is he?”

Dep’s victory high was interrupted by the sound of muffled screaming. She followed the noise and ran over to a hostage that was still gagged and stuck squirming on their side like a fish out of water. Their face was battered and bruised, and their eyes, which were clouded with tears, lit up upon seeing the Deputy. She ran over and knelt down, flipping the blade of her pocket knife before freeing the hostage from their restraints. “Shit… thank you,” they fawned with a voice that was shaken with relief. Dep smiled faintly and helped them to their feet. It was moments such as these that made this entire fight worth fighting. 

After they parted ways, Dep started for the lodge in search of any others who were in need of liberating. She hadn’t been inside yet, and even though no cries for help could be heard, it would put her mind at ease to check every inch of the place. Before she could reach the door, a voice growled from behind her. 

“Hey there, Deputy…” 

A rapid fire of chills shot down her spine and shook her entire body. That voice sounded woefully familiar. She whirled herself around to face Jacob Seed, who gave her no time to react before closing in on her. He grabbed two fistfuls of her shirt and hoisted her off the ground. Dep looked up to meet his eyes, and saw that they were engulfed in blazing flames. There was anger and fury laced in the features of his face, his gaze burning her and instilling fear inside her. She could feel the anger radiating from him. It was clear that her liberation shenanigans had pushed him over the edge, and he was out to put her back in her place. 

It seemed he had appeared out of thin air, which left the Deputy dumbfounded. How the hell did he slip under her radar? Surely she would have at least sensed if someone else was there, but she should have known better. Jacob’s ability to stealth himself was like that of a wolf; making his way onto the outpost undetected, and stalking the Deputy for a moment of vulnerability upon which he could pounce when the time was right. She was stubborn, and had forgotten that he was always two steps ahead of her. She hated herself for letting her guard down. 

Jacob dragged the Deputy into the lodge by her shirt with ease. She clutched at his wrists, making every attempt to wriggle herself free, but his grip was too mighty. He stopped, and with one swift movement, reeled her to him and then sent her soaring backwards. The small of her back collided harshly with the rigid edge of a table behind her, and the impact of bone against wood made her wail in pain. The shock to her spine threw her off balance. She shook the pain away, and followed her instinct of grabbing the rifle that was slung across her back. Jacob caught her arm and twisted it with brutal force, eliciting yet another pained scream from the Deputy. He yanked the rifle off her person and chucked it overhead. Then came a knee to Dep’s stomach that knocked all the wind out of her.

Jacob stood and watched as she toppled over, struggling to catch her breath. Here was the Deputy, kneeling before him in a state of unadulterated weakness… what a sight to behold. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen her like this, but as he towered over her with rage consuming every inch of his body, the power struggle between the two of them was finally angled in his favor, and he was going to celebrate it. Perhaps he would win after all.

Dep was still struggling. Jacob aimed a kick to her stomach as soon as she sank to all fours. Every wince and yelp of pain that he pulled from her heightened his satisfaction. Normally when she brought upon destruction to the Project, he would leave her be and resort to taunting her through a radio call. He knew he could have her hunted and brought to his feet anytime he wanted without lifting a finger, or he could even snipe her from afar, but today she had really pissed him off. It was time for him to deal with her in his own way.

When he received news that the Deputy had seized the lodge - single-handedly nonetheless - he snapped. And it wasn’t like him to lash out. While acting upon senseless anger could make a person seem and feel invincible, it could also expose weakness. Jacob wasn’t weak. He culled the weak. Preyed upon them. His ability to keep his head level with his emotions made him strong. But after watching her prey upon the believers that he trained to hunt and sacrifice in the name of the Project, stepping on their backs in order to bring him down… he lost control. She shed the blood of those who he named his proudest accomplishments. Now it was time her to shed blood in return. This would be easy.

“You know, Deputy…” His voice drawled, and he savored the taste of pride on his tongue. His voice was thunderous. As he went on, Dep fumbled through her pocket in search of her switchblade. “This little game of cat and mouse is growing old. I think I’ve indulged you long enough, right?” She gripped the knife in her hand, flicking the blade before Jacob pulled her up by the back of her shirt and threw her towards the nearest wall. 

“You keep poking the bear, and the bear’s gonna bite eventually.”

Dep caught the wall with her free hand, and tried to keep her knees from buckling beneath her. Her head was spinning, but there was no time for her to rest. Jacob was very clearly in attack mode, and was targeting her through red-tinted vision. Before he could close in on her, Dep turned to him and brandished the blade in her hands, wielding it in his direction. It was a relatively small blade, and it wasn’t as effective as her rifle, but it was all she had left to work with. She coughed and wheezed from the pain that lingered on her midsection, but her eyes remained fixated on him. Jacob eyed the weapon and let out a chuckle. She had expected him to recoil at the sight of it, but he didn’t even flinch.

“That’s cute,” he said flatly. A mischievous grin played on his lips as he reached down to unsheathe his hunter’s knife. “If this is the way you wanna do it, we can do it. I’ve only ever seen you fight with a gun in your hands. This’ll be interesting.” He took a few steps back and pushed the wooden table away to make more room on the floor for the two of them. He planted himself a few feet away from her, and with his arms outstretched to the side, he invited her to make the first move. The smug look on his face made Dep’s blood boil. “Come on! Make me dance, Deputy.”

Every part of his body was open for attack. She accepted his invitation, and charged at him with a horizontal slash to his chest. Jacob retreated back before the blade could reach him, countering with a brisk slash to her head that followed with an advance towards her. She dropped down, dodging him, and then blocked his arm when he came around with another slash to her high line. With her free hand she threw a hook to his jaw that was fueled with enough punch behind it to make him stagger back. Her knuckles ached, but she paid them no mind and instead went in for a thrust to his neck. Jacob thwarted back and then passed forward to grab a fistful of the Deputy’s hair, which he yanked roughly to pull her to him. The pain caused Dep to scream and drop her switchblade, and with both hands she reached behind her head to claw and grab at the fist in her hair. What a rookie mistake of her to not throw it up in a bun.

“Don’t tell me this is all you’ve got!” Jacob growled into her ear. Her back was to him, and he had wrapped a leg around hers to restrain her from moving or kicking. She could feel his breath against her neck, and the sensation made her shiver. She decided he was too close for comfort, so she threw her arm back, elbowing him hard in the face. He released his grip on her hair and drew back with a grunt, bringing a hand to his nose. The Deputy smiled tiredly and retrieved her switchblade from the floor.

“Of course not.” She teased between heavy breaths. 

Jacob was open, but he kept his eyes on her while he caught the blood that trickled from his nose. This was a perfect opportunity for the Deputy to run away and save herself from any further injury. The anger she detected in his eyes almost made her do so, but another part of her… oh boy, another part of her wanted to slay him dead. If she could kill him right then and there, the Resistance would be several steps closer to taking down the cult in its entirety. He wouldn’t be able to brainwash another soul. The thought of offing him thrilled her. She stood before him in a conflict of fight-or-flight, and could feel her heart beginning to race again. Her pride was becoming more and more difficult to swallow, so she decided it best not to bother. 

With fire igniting in her eyes, she gripped her blade tightly and lunged toward Jacob with the intention of slitting his throat. End it now, she told herself, but she knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. Jacob stepped out of the way, and turned around to kick the backs of her knees. She fell forward; the sound of her kneecaps colliding with the concrete made her cringe. Jacob stalked behind her and prepared to thrust the tip of his knife down into the crown of her head. Dep saw his shadow projected onto the wall, and with nowhere to run, she pivoted on the balls of her feet just in time to block him. The two of them struggled in that position for what felt like an eternity. Her arm strength paled in comparison to his, and when she couldn’t hold him off any longer, she gave his arms one last push to send him back and rolled her body past him. 

They were at a safe distance from each other now. Jacob wiped away whatever blood was still clinging to his nose, and was now more visibly annoyed than before. He could feel his patience running dry all over again. She was dangerously close to stripping away all power he had over his region, and now she was handing his ass to him in a knife fight. He’d be damned if she ever made him look like a fool. With rage still boiling inside him, he advanced toward her, swinging away at her chest. The Deputy stumbled back, dodging his attacks once again, but eventually came back with a vertical slash down to his bicep as if to dismember his arm. 

Blood began to pour from him, and the sensation of her blade penetrating his skin made him grunt in pain. His face flushed red with anger. He should have stopped to tend to his wound, but instead he charged at the Deputy once again. She noticed the hellfire in his eyes, and before she could run, he slapped her clean across the face with the back of his hand. Damn, did that feel good. The impact sent her staggering with a scream, but she collected herself and spun around to throw another hook to his cheekbone. To her displeasure, he caught her wrist in his free hand, squeezing her knuckles. 

The cry that came from the Deputy’s lips sounded like it came from surprise rather than pain. Without even thinking, Jacob slashed at her abdomen, cutting her deep. Another cry came from the girl, this time with undertones of pain and agony. His hand released her fist to grab her by the throat and he pinned her down to the flat of the table by her neck. He slammed a fist down on the Deputy’s wrist to disarm her and then leaned into her, bringing the sharp edge of his knife to her throat. By then, they were both panting and damp with sweat. 

As the Deputy lay squirming beneath him, Jacob acted upon the sudden urge within him to squeeze her neck, and she whimpered while pushing against his arm. He could sense her fear now that she was trapped in a state of helplessness. He wanted to finish her and be done with it, but despite his rage, she still needed to serve her purpose. Instead, he would relish the distress that heated her skin. 

“You’re no hero, Deputy.” Jacob spat, his voice raspy from the fight. “I know you may think you are, but you and your Resistance are nothing but a plague. ” Dep’s eyebrows furrowed with anger as she continued to gasp for air. Her vision began to grow cloudy from the suffocation. Nevertheless, she mustered up enough strength to pull her weight forward and spit at his face. 

“You son of a bitch–” Jacob’s grip tightened around her neck, and she began choking on her own words. As she continued to struggle, he allowed the sharp edge of his blade to trail down to her collarbone which left behind faint scratches on her skin. Dep shivered beneath the knife, but knew that if she were to make any sudden movement, it would puncture her. Jacob’s attention then sank to the branding of her sin that peeked out from the neckline of her shirt. He hadn’t noticed it before. “Wrath, huh?” He let out a small chuckle. “Sounds about right.” 

Upon seeing the carving in her chest, Jacob became inspired. He still wanted to see her bleed for those who fell victim to her conquests, but in such a way that forced her to remember what she really was; a tool. A piece of meat that he would use to his advantage. A godless weakling. His free hand moved from her throat to grab both of her wrists, pinning them above her head. Dep continued to cough away the tightness from her throat, but panic welled in the pit of her stomach as she wondered what he was going to do next. The tip of his knife dragged to the center of her chest, just above the scars that were already there. He pressed the blade into her delicate skin and drew a long, straight line of blood. Dep protested with a pain infused scream. The sound pierced Jacob’s ears, but it didn’t phase him. Instead he cut into her again, carving another line across her chest that ran parallel with the scarred letters beneath it. 

He took his time, watching blood pool over her chest which stained his hand and the blade. Dep continued to writhe beneath him and screamed until her throat ran dry. It was unlike any pain she ever felt before. The letters on her chest were suddenly burning as fresh blood cascaded over them like molten lava. When Jacob was done, he sheathed his knife and stood over her, examining his work. The gashes on her chest were identical to the red crosses that he marked his Judges with. 

Dep looked up at him with misty eyes, and she felt streaks of hot tears falling down the sides of her face. She felt a great deal of shame and humility as Jacob looked down at her. What once was a victory for her quickly turned to defeat. She felt weak. It was hard to resist the beckoning call of unconsciousness. Her vision began to fade to black from pain and exhaustion, and her eyes slid shut. She lay still on the table, drenched in her own blood, sweat, and tears. The left half of her face was burned red from where her opponent’s hand struck her. 

Jacob stepped forward and pressed two fingers to the crook of her neck to check her pulse. He knew he hadn’t killed her, but he felt her blood pumping fast while his hand was wrapped around her neck, and it gave him an unexplainable thrill. The pulsation had slowed down tremendously since then. The pool of blood on her chest had traveled in various directions, and stained her shirt, skin, and bits of her hair. Watching her bleed gave him satisfaction, but not to the degree that he had anticipated.

“You’re not free yet, Deputy.” He said, knowing full well that she couldn’t listen or respond to his words. She still needed to fulfill her purpose. Make her sacrifice. As badly as he wanted to finish her off, he still needed her. Her switchblade sat just above her head, and he picked it up to examine it. He then tucked it away in his pocket, deciding to keep it as a token of his victory. 

Jacob hummed a familiar tune as he wiped the crimson from her wounds. He lifted the unconscious Deputy over his shoulder, her excess blood already beginning to dampen the clothes on his back. Her limp arms dangled and swayed against him like wind chimes. Jacob walked out of the lodge, looking back at the red-stained floor for only an instant before closing the door behind him.


End file.
